


He waited

by TheOtherHalfOfTheShell



Series: Short works [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell/pseuds/TheOtherHalfOfTheShell
Summary: Heavily stylized story of Peter falling for Wade based on a Margaret Atwood quote.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Short works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604011
Kudos: 44





	He waited

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a kinda poetic style for this one.

"Immortality and mortality didn't mix well: it was fire and mud, only the fire always won." - Margraret Atwell.

Peter waited.

He waited bored, just wishing something would happen so his night would go faster. His ears perked up at gunfire a block away. Rushing over to see a gun fight between a gang and a guy in red. At the end of the fight Wade assured him this would be a great friendship.

He waited screaming next to Wades body the first time, hoping and praying to every god he could think of that the rumors were true and He would come back.

Peter waited.

He waited agitated for months at a time while Wades was out 'on a job'. He tormented himself, for allowing Wade to keep murdering people, for pathetically waiting on him to come home, and for not caring how blood soaked his hands were as long as they were on his body.

Peter waited.

He waited bitterly because his spidey sense didn't alert him in time to move out of the way; but Wade saved him. When he woke up he reminded Peter he'd die for him any day.

Peter waited

He waited patiently graveside unsure of whether he should dig him up or let him rest. Hours later the loose dirt. Started tumbling out of the way and Peter couldn't help but smile at Wades muddy face.

Peter waited.

He waited because that's all could ever do, wait and love Wade for as long as he could.

Wade wasn't good at waiting.

He wasn't good at waiting for the fire in his lovers eyes to die out. He wasn't good at dealing with himself with Peter gone. He couldn't handle immortality anymore. 

So he'd wait. He'd wait for as long as it'd take to reunite with Peter.


End file.
